


Kidnapping Doctors Falls Under Piracy, Apparently

by Jestana



Series: 30 Days of AU [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:25:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's been kidnapped. By pirates. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kidnapping Doctors Falls Under Piracy, Apparently

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 30 day AU challenge. The challenge for this one was _Pirates_. No beta.

He woke up with a pounding headache to the sound of voices: "Really, Sherlock, just let him--"

" _No_ , Mycroft, I told you, I _don't_ need a doctor." While the first voice sounded pleading, the second sounded petulant.

A patient, long-suffering sigh. "For my sake, then?"

"That's underhanded, even for you." Those words were probably accompanied by a glare.

This time, the first voice sounded exasperated. "You're the only person I know who would consider appealing to emotions as a low trick."

"I don't see much use in emotions." A haughty, disdainful sniff. "They get you tangled up in things you'd otherwise avoid."

There was a knock, followed by a third voice that was vaguely familiar. It had a rougher, earthier accent to it, in contrast to the posh, plummy accents of the first two voices. "We're going to lose the tide if we don't leave soon."

"Will you let the doctor examine you or not, Sherlock?" The second voice, impatient now as well as exasperated..

A dramatic sigh. "Oh, very well. You're just going to kidnap another one if I refuse."

"Thank you." Footsteps approached him and only then did he realise he'd been blindfolded.

He blinked in the sudden light once the blindfold was removed, his eyes watering as they tried to adjust. Three other men were gathered in the room. Two of them were tall and lanky, one of who had curly black hair while the other had red hair carefully slicked down. The third man was shorter by a couple inches, with a stocky, muscular build and black hair liberally streaked with grey. He stared at the third man. "I recognise you. We had drinks together."

"Ah, yeah." The man actually looked sheepish! "Greg Lestrade."

The black-haired man rolled his eyes, sounding like the second voice when he spoke. "You're a _pirate_ , Lestrade. Act like it."

"Pirate? What?" He took in his surroundings, realising then that he was in a cabin on a ship. "Where am I?"

The redhead spoke up this time, gesturing with-- was that an umbrella? "You're aboard the 221B, captained by Sherlock Holmes."

"That would be me, not him." The black-haired man again, casting a glare at the redhead.

Greg just looked exasperated, as if this was something he heard all the time. "Anyway, the reason you were brought aboard is that Mycroft and I are worried about Sherlock and hoped you'd take a look at him."

"You normally kidnap doctors whom you know nothing about?" he asked, looking from one to the other incredulously.

The redhead -- Mycroft, presumably -- reached into his jacket and pulled out a small notebook, flipping it open. "Dr. John Watson, M.D., studied at Bart's, served in Afghanistan, honourably discharged, currently unemployed and looking for work."

"How do you know all that?" John eyed them warily, not sure what to think now. He'd been kidnapped and brought aboard a ship for his abilities as a doctor?

Sherlock scoffed. "He's Mycroft. He has sources everywhere."

Greg leaned down to murmur, "Please, Doctor. We know there's something wrong, even if Sherlock won't admit it."

"I'll take a look, but I can't promise any miracles." John wasn't sure why he capitulated, but this was certainly more interesting that sitting and staring at the blinking cursor of his blog or wandering aimlessly around London.

"Thank you, Doctor." Mycroft offered him a smile as Greg untied John from the chair.

They left the cabin after that and John looked at Sherlock. _Now what?_


End file.
